Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Luna: Hiro and I are going to have another baby soon. Duchess Petunia: I was in charge of the Britannic, the crew members are going to watch over. Petunia felt the baby foal's kick. Princess Luna: How is it kicking? Duchess Petunia: The baby is kicking very well. It will be born on the Britannic and we'll take special care of you. Thaddeus E. Klang: Tai Lung! Fenghuang! Release the Dark Masters! Tai Lung: Yes, Thaddeus. Tirek: Thaddeus E. Klang! Aku: I see you still have your comrades with you! Fenghuang: So, What're your plans now? Tirek: We must take our revenge immediately! Aku: Yes, And Sunset Shimmer and that foolish Samurai will pay dearly for defeating me! Thaddeus E. Klang: And we will. Feathers McGraw: (nods) King Solar Flare: Are you sure about this, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Grandpa. You'll take care of my mama. Will you, Duchess Petunia? Duchess Petunia: Don't worry, Yuna. I will take your mother to Britannic. She'll be in good hands and hooves. Princess Luna: Do what you must to stop Aku and Tirek, Yuna. Be careful. Princess Yuna: We will, Mama. Princess Yuna: When you have trouble thinking about what's important to you, What would you do? Tigatron: I've been thinking a lot about Airazor. Because it's her love that kept me going. It's not about what would I do, Yuna. It's about what you have to do. Princess Luna: (fells her pain and groans) Princess Celestia: Are you alright, Luna? Princess Luna: I think it's time! Hiro: The baby! Duchess Petunia: We have to get her to Britannic! The episode begun with Princess Luna in labor, Duchess Petunia has to watch over her. Duchess Petunia: Hiro, You and Solarna will give Luna plenty of life support. Hiro: Right, Petunia. Scorpan: It's up to us now, Star Swirl. We must protect Princess Luna and her foal. Star Swirl the Bearded: And so we shall, Scorpan. Let us hope no further harm come to Princess Yuna and her friends. Back with Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: (starting thinking about her newborn sibling) Snowdrop: Yuna? Are you okay? Princess Yuna: Hmm? Oh, Yeah. I'm fine. Pumpkin Cake: Are you sure? Princess Yuna: I'm sure. Samurai Jack: Yuna, We haven't got much time. Princess Yuna: Oh, right. Soon, They begin the mission. Princess Yuna: Okay, We're not gonna let Aku, Tirek, Klang, McGraw, Tai Lung, Junjie or Fenghuang try and harm my mama. Rainbow Charka: That won't be righteous. No way! Blade Ranger: Are you nuts?! Finn McMissile: I know it's a big risk, Blade. But we must follow Samurai Jack's plan to stop Aku and Tirek. Snowdrop: You'll never get us all killed! Princess Yuna: (thinking of her mother and newborn sibling) Dusty Crophopper: Are you okay? Princess Yuna: Yeah, I'm okay. Soon, They were behind enemy line. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Dusty Crophopper: Yuna! Come on! Princess Yuna: I'm coming! Dusty Crophopper: Yuna, We have to focus on our mission. Princess Yuna: I'm trying, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Let's go! Suddenly, They were ambushed by Tai Lung, Junjie and Fenghuang. Fenghuang: Surprised, Princess! Princess Yuna: Uh-oh! Tigatron: Tigatron, Maximize! (goes into his robot form) Come on, Yuna! We must keep fighting! Airazor: Airazor, Maximize! (goes into her robot form) You three don't know when to quit, Do you? Tai Lung: Show me what you got? Junjie: Attack! As the fight goes on, Yuna kept on thinking about her mother and newborn sibling. Princess Yuna: (gets hit by Tai Lung) Dusty Crophopper: Yuna! (transform into a plane) Get on! Princess Yuna: (gets on Dusty) Let's get out of here! So, Everyone regrouped to the old mine. As Dusty and Yuna were gathered at the mine, Blade came to see what's going on. Blade Ranger: Dusty! What happened!? Dusty Crophopper: Something's bothering Yuna. Rainbow Charka: What is up with that filly? Princess Yuna: It's not my fault! Okay!? I just couldn't stop thinking about my mama or my newborn sibling! (despaired) Maybe I'm not cut in for this mission. Blade Ranger: Don't quite on us now, Yuna! We didn't come the far just to let Aku or Tirek win! Dusty Crophopper: He's right, Yuna! We're all in this together! Princess Yuna: You're right, We can do this! Cheetor: Yeah, Now that's the princess we know and loved! So, Yuna, her friends and their guardians had to continue their mission. Meanwhile, Luna is starting to breath and push. Princess Luna: (breathing) Duchess Petunia: You're doing great, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: (breathing) Where's Yuna?! Princess Celestia: Calm yourself, Sister. She and Snowdrop won't be long. Princess Luna: (breathing) King Solar Flare: You're doing fine, Daughter. Hiro: All right, Luna. On Petunia's signal! Duchess Petunia: Alright, Luna! Ready!? And Push! Princess Luna: (pushing her baby) Luna took a deep breath, Push. And Finally, A brand new foal was born. It was a colt, He looks just like his father and has his mother's mane and eyes. Prince Isamu: (crying) Duchess Petunia: It's a colt! Princess Luna: (relaxing) Our little colt. Hiro: Solarna, Meet your new brother. Princess Solarna: He's so beautiful. Prince Isamu: (opening his eyes) Princess Luna: Look, He's looking at us. Prince Isamu: (smiles) Princess Luna: Aw, He's just like you, Hiro. Hiro: I have just the name for him, "Isamu". It means "courage" in my language. Princess Luna: Solarna, Would you like to hold him? Princess Solarna: Sure, Mother. (holds her baby brother) Hi, Isamu. Hi. I'm Solarna. You're big sister. Princess Celestia: He's perfect. Twilight Sparkle: We're so happy for you, Luna. Princess Cadance: Congratulations, Aunt Luna. Princess Luna: Thank you. All of you. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are prepared for battle. Princess Yuna: Ready. Snowdrop: Me too. Tigatron: All right then, Let's go! Dusty Crophopper: It's now or never! Blade Ranger: Lead the way, Champ! So, They continued their mission. Suddenly, Blade was hit. Tirek: Strike! Aku: (evil laughs) Samurai Jack: Aku! Princess Yuna: And Tirek! Tirek: Sorry about your friends, But We can't have you interfering with out plan! Airazor: Come on, Yuna! Let's regroup while we still have a chance! Soon, Everyone was regrouping at the Rescue Center. Princess Yuna: Dottie, Maru, How is Blade? Dottie: He's resting. Maru: Good thing all the repairs did the trick. Snowdrop: What about The Nightmare Family, Aku, Tirek and the villains? Ishani: We must work together to stop them. RC: (screech in agreement) Adam: Yeah, Let's do it. Prince Edmond: Grimlock, You help the Royal Crusaders lead the way. Grimlock: You got it. Armor Bride: We're up for this! As the battle goes on, Yuna, Dusty, their friends, Samurai Jack and the guardians of Yuna and her friends had to stop The Nightmare Family, Aku, Tirek and their gang from ever harming Princess Luna and the newborn foal. Nightmare Moon: You don't know when to quit, Do you? Princess Yuna: I never quite! Arachna: Go, Yuna! Yuna opens the portal to Tatarus, Aku, Tirek, The Nightmare Family and Tai Lung are being sucked in. Aku: Foolish Samurai! You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me! Tirek: This Isn't Over, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: It Is When I'm Around! (blasts Aku, Tirek, The Nightmare Family and Tai Lung) Tai Lung: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nightmare Moon: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! King Sombra: IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nightmare Hiro: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The villains were defeated and Yuna was feeling weak as Klang Junjie, Fenghuang and McGraw closed in on her. Klang Junjie: Dusty Crophopper: Fenghuang: Feathers McGraw: Tigatron: Not this time. Airazor: They defeated . Yuna was taken to . Five days later, . Princess Yuna: (waking up) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225